Voyage & Surprises
by Jedan-San
Summary: Ma première fic. Voyage avec l'équipe en France. Là-bas pleins de choses vont se passées et JOSH N'EXISTE PAS :). Bref, je suis nulle en résumé donc venez lire :) ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Voici ma première fic donc je ne sais pas trop si ça vous plaira et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et un dernier truc, JOSH EXISTE PAS !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires à son bureau, que sa supérieure l'interpella :

- Beckett, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Kate se leva en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Lanie, Ryan, Eposito & Castle.

- Je vous ai réunis pour une nouvelle affaire de drogue. Un homme d'age moyen vend du GHB, ou autrement dit de la drogue du violeur, à la sortie d'un collège français en Auvergne. On a déjà retrouvés 2 victimes et...

- Excusez-moi Sir, mais pourquoi la police française ne s'en occupe pas. On est à New-York ici, et la France c'est loin, intervint Beckett, alors pourquoi nous? Et puis, là-bas ils parlent français et pas nous donc on fera comment?

- Vous car je connais une adolescente qui vous attends là-bas et je veux les meilleurs sur cette enquête, c'est clair? Et Beckett, je cru comprendre que vous parlez français plutôt bien,et cette jeune fille se débrouille très bien en anglais. Préparez-vous tous. Vous aussi, Dr Parish.

- Mais comment on la reconnaîtra cette fille? interrogea de nouveau Kate.

- Une fois là-bas, vous saurez tout de suite qui c'est. Autres choses?

Ryan, toussotant, s'adressa à Gates :

- Euh... Excusez-moi mais... Jenny est enceinte et je ne voudrai pas la quitter alors, est-ce que je peux rester, Capitaine?

Victoria concidera le jeune irlandais et lui répondit :

- Non. Vous n'avez qu'à l'emmener avec vous. L'air français lui fera du bien.

Ils étaient tous stupéfaits de la réponse de Gates puis elle dit à Castle :

- Votre mère et votre fille peuvent venir aussi. Maintenant dehors, votre avion part dans 2h.

Tous sortirent en se hâtant sauf Castle et Beckett qui partirent tranquillement. Puis Castle prit la parole :

-Vous n'avez pas l'air joyeuse de partir en France, Beckett. Pourquoi ?

- Ben, en fait, la France ma rappelle ma mère, et nous allions tout le temps en Auvergne donc je suis un peu triste mais ça va aller, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire peut convainquant. Je passe vous prendre dans 1h30. A plus tard.

_**Appartement de Castle :**_

- Mère, Alexis, préparez vos affaires, on part en France! s'exclama Rick, en rentrant brusquement, faisant sursauter sa petite famille.

- Mais enfin Richard, ça ne va plus. Et la police ? interrogea sa mère.

- T'inquiète Mère, c'est pour une enquête et toi et Alexis vous venez aussi.

- C'est génial papa, la France c'est Too Great.

Chacun fila dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires avec que Kate n'arrive.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de son ''co-équipier'', elle toqua quatre petits coups sur la porte et Alexis lui ouvrit la porte :

- Salut Lieutenant, entrez je vous en prie, dit la jeune fille en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer la flic.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé pour parler, en attendant les deux retardataires. 10 minutes après son arrivée, Castle mère et fils, arrivèrent en s'excusant d'être en retard. Martha pris Kate dans ses bras pour la saluer et les quatre individus allèrent à la voiture de l'inspectrice.

**_Arrivée à l'aéroport :_**

Lanie venait d'arriver avec Javier dans la voiture de ce dernier. Ils s'étaient à nouveau mis ensembles pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs proches. Ryan et Jenny rejoignirent leurs amis, juste à temps pour aller s'installer dans l'avion. Les places, étant deux pars deux, Lanie se mit avec Javier, Kevin et Jenny, Marta et sa petite-fille et par conséquence Kate & Richard.

* * *

**_Alors, vous en pensez quoi?_**

**_Petite Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,**_

_**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review's qui me vont droit au coeur, et un ENORME MERCI à EloOdie de m'avoir corrigée.**_

_**Continuez comme ça vous êtes géniaux.**_

_**Voici la suite,**_

_**Enjoy**_

"- L'avion en provenance de New-York pour Clermont-Ferrand aura 15 minutes de retard. Nous sommes désolés de l'attente occasionnée."

Elle soupira. Cela faisait déjà 30 minutes qu'elle était arrivée à l'aéroport et l'avion allait avoir 15 minutes de retard. Tout ce que Victoria lui avait dit au téléphone, c'était qu'elle devait héberger des policiers et un auteur de Best-Seller. Mais quand la jeune fille lui avait demandé pourquoi elle devait les loger, Gates avait fait une requête bien étrange.

Les deux personnes s'étaient connues lorsque la New-Yorkaise prenait des vacances à noël dans les chambres d'hôtes des parents de la fillette qui avait alors 10 ans. Même si ces deux filles parlaient par mails, rien ne valait un coût de fil ou même une visite.

Dans leur dernier appel téléphonique, Gates s'était excusé de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles car elle avait eu beaucoup de boulot, ce que la fille, maintenant âgée de 15 ans avait comprit.

**Avion :**

" A tous les passagers du vol New-York/Clermont-Ferrand, nous vous prions de bien vouloir attacher votre ceinture de sécurité. Nous allons bientôt atterrir."

Le steward continua son monologue en 6 autres langues, pour être certain que tous les passagers comprennent les règles de sécurités. Avec le décalage horaire, de 6 heures, les héros étaient quelque peu fatigués.

**Aéroport : **

L'adolescente tourna la tête pour apercevoir une femme rousse avec de beaux yeux bleus océan. Elle n'aurait pas su lui donner un âge tellement son visage paraissait jeune. La femme était en pleine discussion avec beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, et avec peu de cheveux.

La jeune fille détourna la tête pour constater que l'avion de New York allait bientôt arriver.

Une fois l'avion posé, les 5 New-Yorkais filèrent chercher leurs bagages respectifs. Beckett fut la première à sortir, voulant commencer l'enquête au plus tôt avec les policiers français, pour ensuite rentrer chez elle. La policière attendit 2 minutes que ses collègues soit là pour s'avancer dans la salle où les attendait la fameuse française qui allait les accueillir.

Une jeune fille s'avança près d'eux, mystérieusement suivie par la rousse et le vieil homme. La femme rousse s'approcha de la fille rousse et la prit dans ses bras. L'homme fit de même avec une femme d'à peu près son âge et ils s'enlacèrent.

- Mérédith ? dit, un homme aux yeux bleus. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je me suis dis que vu que tu allais travailler, j'allais aller avec maman. Elle m'emmène à Paris, pour me montrer des tas de choses, lui répondis la jeune New-Yorkaise. Dis, papa, tu es d'accord ?

- Vas-y, je t'envoie un message quand on rentrera a la maison.

Il embrassa sa fille, et regarda sa mère d'un œil interrogateur.

- Et toi mère, tu ne viens pas non plus ? Souri-t-il.

- Ne soit pas si ravi, fils. Tu m'enverras un message quand tu rentre a New-York. Et avant que tu pose la question, tu es obligé, l'avertit sa mère.

Puis plus bas, Martha rajouta :

- Fais de cette sortie une opportunité pour toi et Beckett. N'attends pas plus longtemps.

Une fois Mérédith, Alexie, Martha et Lance partis, une adolescente française s'avança près d'eux et demanda en anglais avec un léger accent français :

- C'est vous les New-Yorkais ? interrogea-t-elle.

Beckett resta bouché bée. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs et de magnifiques yeux bleus, tirant sur le violet, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil passa sur son visage. Castle la sauva d'une certaine gêne, en répondant à la question de la jeune fille, et lui demanda comment elle s'appelait :

- Je m'appelle Krystal. Krystal Williams, précisa-t-elle. Et vous ?

Chacun se présenta puis ils sortirent de l'aéroport et la jeune fille appela un taxi, mais Lanie l'interrogea :

- Et tes parents, ils ne sont pas là ? Ils ne peuvent pas venir nous chercher ?

- Vous savez, j'ai été adoptée, et mes parents sont célèbres donc en tournée, et moi j'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai les cours et tout ceci ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, raconta Krystal. Et je sais pas si vous savez ce que ça fait d'être adoptée, mais les gens ne manquent pas de me le rabourrer. Mais bon, je m'en fiche un peu, vous venez ?

Elle souriait, comme elle l'avait dit, elle s'en fichait et avait l'air heureuse de vivre. Ils embarquèrent dans le taxi qui roula pendant 10 minutes.

Les New-Yorkais et la française arrivèrent devant une immense baraque et Jenny s'exclama :

- Mais c'est énorme. Tu arrives à t'y retrouver dedans ?

Krystal acquiesça et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle leur fit faire le tour de la maison et leur montra leur chambre respective. Elle finit par la piscine. La villa contenait une cuisine, quatre salles-de-bains, deux salons/salles-à-manger, une salle avec toute sorte de jeux-vidéos et écrans ainsi que des instruments de musique et sept chambres pour Krystal, Kate, Richard, Javier et Lanie, Kevin et Jenny. Il restait une chambre pour les parents adoptifs de l'adolescente et une chambre d'un garçon qui devait sûrement être jeune, vu la décoration et les jouets qui jonchaient sur le sol. Surpris, l'hispanique s'écria :

- C'est moi ou tes parents sont pleins aux as ! C'est à qui la chambre pour enfant ?

- Ça pour être pleins aux as, ils le sont ! lui rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant. La chambre c'est pour Jessy. C'est mon petit frère, il a 3 ans et est super gentil.

- Attends, l'interrompit Castle. Tu considères Jessy comme ton frère mais Mr & Mme Williams tu ne les prends pas comme tes vrais parents. C'est ... bizarre, rajouta-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête, étant du même avis que l'écrivain.

- Mr & Mme Williams ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, et après m'avoir eue, ils ont aussi adopté Jessy, expliqua Krystal. Vous voulez aller dans la piscine ? proposa-t-elle.

Beckett déclina l'offre, prétextant vouloir commencer l'enquête au plus tôt mais Lanie l'interrompit :

- Honey, on est Samedi, et c'est le Week-End. Les collégiens ne travaillent pas le samedi et le dimanche. Relax. Profite-en comme des vacances et pour te rapprocher de tu sais qui, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh je t'en prie Lanie. Il n'y a rien avec Castle, et tu sais comme moi qu'il préfère les bimbos, la reprit Kate.

- C'est ça. A ton avis pourquoi il reste avec nous, avec toi ?! S'exclama la légiste.

Beckett ne répondit rien car, même si elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Elle céda et s'approcha de la piscine, pour toucher l'eau, mais elle sentit quelque chose la pousser. Elle vacilla alors à l'intérieur de la piscine. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et commença à s'énerver sur Castle.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, vous voulez que je vous descende !

- Calmez-vous ce n'est pas moi, s'excusa-t-il. C'est le chien.

En effet, un gros chien poilu venait d'arriver et jappait partout. Il fonça sur Krystal, qui tomba dans la pelouse, sous le poids du gros chien. Elle éclata de rire et Kevin l'aida à se relever. Beckett sortit de l'eau toute trempée, et partit se changer. Tous prirent le chemin de leur chambres respective, pour défaire leurs valises et prendre leur maillot de bains.

Ils firent un volley sans Ryan et Jenny, préférant faire une ballade entre amoureux.

Les filles contre les garçons, avait précisé Javier. Quand Krystal entra dans l'eau, Lanie remarque une étrange petite blessure sur le côté du ventre de la jeune fille et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait, ce à quoi l'adolescente répondit :

- Je me suis faites opérée quand ... quand il y a eu une fusillade à mon ancienne école, j'avais 9 ans et c'était i ans environ. J'ai reçu une balle à cet endroit et ... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Bon, on joue, continua-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille avec compassion et quand elle les observa, elle soupira :

- Oh c'est bon, je vais bien, affirma-t-elle. Quand vous voulez, réclama-t-elle en prenant place.

La partie se déroula sans aucun incident et, la première fois que la balle sortit, Krystal arrêta Esposito qui s'apprêtait à aller la chercher. Le chien se releva et galopa après la balle puis la reposa sur le rebord de la piscine et alla se recoucher. Les filles finirent par gagner, au grand damne des garçons.

- Ce chien est extraordinaire, souffla Castle.

_**Petite info supplémentaire, **_

_**Elodie et moi avons un compte commun où nous faisons un Cross-Over entre Castle et NCIS Los Angeles. **_

_**Allez y faire un tour, le profil c'est CaskettDensi**_

_**A bientôt **_


End file.
